Hurt
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sam deals with the aftermath of Lucifer's possession and the loss of Gabriel. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"What is it that does it for you Sammy?" Lucifer asked as he paced the cold stone basement, a predator circling its prey. "The wings or the dick?" Lucy asked as he conjured a fake Gabriel, on his knees, wings spread, nearly all the golden feathers were gone and Gabe just looked destroyed. "Because his wings aren't in great shape and that dick, well, let's just say he won't want to be touched anywhere, let alone down there." Lucy laughed.

"You're not real." Sam said weakly clutching his aching cranium.

"But you know what is real, Sammy darling? The hurt I'm giving you. Look at him Sam. Look at Gabriel. He gave his life for you. He's gone Sam, and it's all...your...fault."

"Shut up!" Sam screamed.

"Just give me an answer. Wings or dick. Maybe the hair? Or-"

"He makes me laugh." Sam said weakly as he finally brought himself to look at the completely wrecked image of Gabe. Thick manacles chafing his delicate wrists and neck. His golden hair singed to the scalp in some places, his wings just leathery blood caked appendages with sparse feathers dangling precariously. His golden eyes found Sam, hollowed and dead, no light, no fire, and no smile.

"I will take away everything you love until all that's left is me. And you will love me. And you will accept me." Lucifer said. "Now, little brother, I'd like you to take this knife and drive it into your throat." Lucifer said handing the illusion of Gabe a knife.

"Stop! Please!" Sam screamed grappling to take the knife away.

"Sammy, you know not to interrupt a show." Lucifer said smiling maliciously.

"This isn't real." Sammy mumbled desperately to himself as he shut his eyes.

"While this little act is a bit less than reality, Gabriel's death was very much real." Lucifer said softly putting a hand gently on top of Sam's head comfortingly.

"If you want someone to love you, this is not how to do it." Said a teasing voice.

"I did not give you permission to do this." Lucifer said waving dismissively at the newcomer.

"And I did not give you permission to touch my human." The voice took on a harder tone and Lucifer's hand was removed from Sam's head. The sound of a scuffle reached Sam's ears despite the fact that he was covering them with his hands as best he could. "Hey kiddo."

"You're not real." Sam murmured.

"I'm as real as you are. Sorry it took me so long. Had to find the best chocolate in all of time and history."

"I don't believe you." Sam said keeping his eyes shut.

"You don't have to. That's not what I was actually doing. But either way, I'm going to take you home. Dean's been worried sick."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

One warm bath, some good food, and a long talk with Dean later, Sam looked at Gabe with suspicion. "He's alright. I checked." Dean said from the doorway where he was leaning, arms crossed, watching carefully.

"This could all be a dream. I could still be in that basement with Lucifer." Sam said hesitantly.

"You could be. But you're not. And I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Gabriel said.

"If this is a trick I might die." Sam said.

"I'd never let that happen." Gabe said.

"Cas, tell me to trust him. Tell me it'll be alright." Sam said looking to the raven haired, trench-coat clad angel next to Dean.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because Dean is my brother and Gabe's...Gabe." Sam said vaguely.

"Trust him." Castiel said simply. Sam turned to Gabriel who looked so small and innocent. He must have all the patience in the world to stand there and wait while Sam spoke and decided on their fate. So much self control not to jump on Sam and smother him with kisses and take him someplace safe and hide him away.

"Gabe-" Sam's voice cracked as he took a step towards the small angel who wasted no time and gathered the much larger man into a bone crushing hug. He began peppering kisses all over Sam's face, as if they would scare away the fear and nightmares clogging Sam's mind.

"Sam." Gabe mumbled as he pulled Sam down and threw his arms around Sam's neck, holding him close. Dean coughed awkwardly and took Cas's hand, pulling him out of the room and leaving the two alone. "I'm here. I promise. I'm so sorry. I can try to take away the hurt if you want." Gabe said, his big gold eyes looking up into Sam's like a puppy.

"It's not something you can fix like that." Sam said softly.

"Samuel Winchester, if you ask me, I will make the pain stop. I will make it so you never feel this hurt again." Gabe said kissing Sam again. "If that's what you want."

"I...don't want to hurt, but I also know it's just something I have to deal with." Sam said looking sadly at Gabe.

"How about we just take a vacation for a bit? Pause time and go have fun, and come back in a couple weeks." Gabe said.

"Gabe-" Sam sighed.

"I think that would be a good idea." Castiel said.

"The four of us?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

"Just to get our bearings." Gabe said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam was still in bed, his fitful sleep only calmed by Gabe's soft touch. The moment Gabe left the bed he began to stir. Dean and Cas came in the room, having been told the plan. Tears welling in his eyes Gabe pressed two fingers together. He pushed Sam's hair back and kissed his forehead. Snapping, he dissolved into tears. Sam slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam woke the next morning to an unfamiliar bed. "Dean?" He called. Dean and Cas appeared at the side of his bed swiftly. "Where are we?" Sam asked looking at the two suspiciously.

"We made nice with an angel and he let us stay in his house. You were pretty messed up after that knock on the head so we figured this was the best place for you." Dean said.

"Weren't you the one who said all angels are douches?" Sam asked straight faced.

"This one...used to be, but now he's...not." Dean said vaguely.

"Can I meet him?" Sam asked stepping out of the bed and looking around.

"Yes." Cas said. "Brother, please come here."

"Hiyya Sammy." Gabe said stepping hesitantly around the corner.

"You...complete...jerk!" Sam said punching Gabe repeatedly. "Of course I warded myself against angel mojo. I never thought it would have to protect me from you!" Sam said.

"You knew this whole time?" Dean asked wide eyed at how well Sam had played them.

"Of course!" Sam said. "And don't think I'm not mad at you too. I'll get to you." He said grabbing Gabe by the front of his shirt.

"Sammy-" Gabe squeaked.

"You two, out." Sam snapped at Cas and Dean who retreated quickly.

"Angry sex?" Gabe asked hopefully.

"No. Gabriel. Just angry." Sam said.

"I just wanted to help." Gabe said trying to sooth his ruffled hunter.

"Then help. Be there for me when I wake up from nightmares, kiss me when I cry, just make me feel safe. Don't just try to erase the problem. Because that's not helping." Sam said angrily.

"I just hate to see you hurting Sammy." Gabe said.

"Well deal with it. Because I need you." Sam huffed.

"Sorry kiddo. I love you moose." Gabe said kissing Sam. "I will always love you. And I'll be better. I don't know how to help, but I'll do my best."

"Now, I think someone mentioned something about angry sex?" Sam smirked as Gabe's eyes widened.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
